


Take Me Home Tonight

by shadowfire125



Category: Lupin III
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, my kink is zenigata being loved and appreciated, very little hurt lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfire125/pseuds/shadowfire125
Summary: Tonight, the absolute last thing Zenigata wanted to be was alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm getting better at not cringing in embarrassment when i write smut, now i just need to work on not cringing in embarrassment when i post it.

It wasn't a good evening for Zenigata. Hell, it hadn't even been a good day. His flight had been an overnight one, and he'd barely had time to drop off his stuff in his hotel room before he had to go to the local police department and convince them an international thief was in town. They were uncooperative, and he thought he should be used to this by now, but it was just as frustrating every time, and it didn't help that his mood was already fouled by the day's date. After that, he went back to his room and attempted to sleep, but felt too restless and didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts. So he spent the rest of the day pounding the pavement, trying to become more familiar with the area.

As the sun began to lower, so did his energy, and everything was beginning to feel pointless. He'd come to this bar with every intention of getting absolutely smashed, but now that he was sitting at a table, staring at an untouched glass of whiskey, he didn't even feel like doing that.

Someone slid into the chair opposite him, and a familiar voice said, "Well, fancy this. Never thought I'd run into you here."

Zenigata's head jerked up to see Lupin sitting across from him, chin propped in one hand and that infuriating grin plastered on his face. "Lupin!" Zenigata instinctively tensed, but the motivation quickly drained from him.

Lupin's smile dropped away. "What's eating you?"

"None of your god damn business," Zenigata muttered, picking up his glass and taking a small sip from it just to have something to hide behind.

"Sounds like something's really on your mind. Wanna talk about it?"

"Get fuckin' lost," Zenigata snapped.

Lupin let out a low whistle. "Damn, Pops. You really _are_ in bad shape."

Zenigata slammed the glass down and stood up so fast he nearly knocked his chair over. "I'm leaving." He threw some money onto the table and stormed out.

Lupin followed him outside and trailed him down the sidewalk, until Zenigata finally had enough and whipped around. "Are you seriously pretending to care about my personal problems?"

"You wound me," Lupin said, pulling his face into a hurt expression. "Of course I care! If you're not around, who will try to arrest me?"

"Literally any cop ever," Zenigata replied.

"But not with nearly enough zeal!"

"Go home, Lupin," Zenigata said wearily, turning away. "It's late, and I'm not in the mood."

But Lupin was maddeningly stubborn. "Where are _you_ going, then?"

Zenigata began to walk again. "Back to my hotel."

"All alone?"

This stopped Zenigata in his tracks. _Alone_. Usually, he didn't mind going home alone, because usually he was going home after a long day of work and was too exhausted to worry about companionship. Usually, he didn't mind being alone because he was always busy anyway.

But tonight… Tonight was a night where the thought of going back to an empty room made him feel ill. Tonight, the absolute last thing he wanted to be was _alone_.

And there was no doubt that Lupin had just offered Zenigata his company.

Zenigata wished he'd drunk at least that one glass of whiskey, so he could blame alcohol for what he was about to do. "Come with me?" he asked in a small voice, and hoped that it was quiet enough that Lupin wouldn't hear.

"Why, Inspector," Lupin said in a mock-scandalized tone, putting a hand to his chest. "Are you propositioning me?"

Zenigata clenched his jaw. Of course it was all just a big joke to the thief. "Forget I asked," he muttered, and started to stride away.

"Wait, wait!" Lupin reached out and snagged the sleeve of Zenigata's trench coat, effectively stopping him. "Sorry. I shouldn't make fun. Let me come with you."

Zenigata looked at Lupin incredulously, but Lupin's face was surprisingly open and honest. There were a million ways he wanted to tell Lupin to scram, but instead he heard himself say, "My hotel's not far."

Lupin grinned.

-

They walked in silence, Zenigata staring resolutely at his feet, and Lupin strolling casually along beside him. The elevator ride up felt stifling, and Zenigata fumbled with the key card before he managed to unlock the door. He held the door open for Lupin, then let it swing shut on its own as he followed Lupin inside.

Lupin looked around the room. It was on the smaller side, with one queen bed in the middle, but it was pretty nice. "Looks like you're getting a decent paycheck for this trip," he said nonchalantly, just making small talk like he didn't know exactly why he was here. He picked up one of the styrofoam cups off the desk next to the coffee maker. "Mind if I make some coffee?"

Sudden anger washed over Zenigata, and he grabbed Lupin by the lapels and spun him around, slamming him against the wall near the bed. The cup fell to the floor and crumpled under Zenigata's shoe. "You asshole," Zenigata hissed through clenched teeth. "I gave up everything for you, you know that? I had a life before I started chasing you. I had a wife, a _daughter_. I could go home to them after work, and I loved them, and they loved me back. But I drove them away in my hunt for you. Everything I had. I gave it up." His shoulders were shaking, and he twisted his fists tighter into the fabric of Lupin's jacket. "All of it. For you."

Lupin didn't say anything, but after a moment he tilted his face up and pressed his lips to Zenigata's in a brief, chaste kiss.

It triggered something visceral in Zenigata, and suddenly all he wanted was to fuck Lupin up against this wall, cheap and fast and dirty. He crushed his mouth over Lupin's, but the thief pushed back, took charge, and the kiss deepened, became something slow and sweet. Lupin tangled his fingers in Zenigata's hair, knocking his hat off, then broke away to kiss Zenigata's jaw.

Zenigata found himself tilting his head to the side to give better access as Lupin nipped at his neck. Lupin began working at Zenigata's tie, and Zenigata tried to do the same for Lupin, but the thief batted his hands away. "Let me do this," he murmured against Zenigata's throat. "For you."

Zenigata's breath caught, and he let Lupin push off his trench coat and jacket and expertly undo the buttons of his shirt. Having divested Zenigata's upper half, Lupin guided the inspector to the bed and had him sit on the edge. "Shoes and pants off," he said with a wink, loosening his own tie.

Zenigata kicked his shoes off as Lupin did the same, and wriggled out of his slacks as Lupin slid out of his jacket and shirt. Both of them finished, Lupin approached the bed, and Zenigata moved back so he was now entirely on the mattress. Lupin straddled Zenigata's waist and leaned over him, and Zenigata was reminded of how in his gut he wanted something rough, something angry, something he'd loathe himself for later. But then Lupin kissed him again, and he melted under the warmth of it.

Lupin pulled away, and Zenigata tried to follow him, but was pushed down again. "Relax, Pops," Lupin said. "Hand the controls over to me for a bit."

Zenigata's instincts rebelled at the idea of letting go, of putting _Lupin_ completely in charge, but at the same time it sent a thrill through him. So he laid back, and gave himself over to Lupin.

"That's the way," Lupin said softly, stroking the side of Zenigata's face before moving down. He mapped out Zenigata's chest with his hands, tracing every scar, every imperfection, then tweaked his nipples, earning a surprised gasp. Lupin kissed his way down Zenigata's belly with the occasional bite that made the inspector shudder so nicely, until he reached the waistband of Zenigata's boxers.

Zenigata hadn't realized just how hard he'd become, and now he _ached_ to be touched. Lupin mouthed at Zenigata's cock through the fabric, and Zenigata's hips jerked.

Lupin smirked. "Easy now."

"Lupin, if you don't-" Zenigata began, then was cut off by his own groan as Lupin freed his cock and pulled his boxers the rest of the way off. Warm wetness enveloped him, and Zenigata's eyes rolled back.

Lupin pulled his mouth off Zenigata's cock, then licked a broad stripe up and then down the underside of it. He paused to breathe in Zenigata's musky scent before he went back to work, licking and sucking. Zenigata's breath came short, and he fisted his hands in the sheets. Lupin knew exactly what to do – when to use his hand, where to lightly scrape his teeth – and Zenigata was rapidly becoming a writhing mess.

And then, suddenly, Lupin stopped.

"Lupin," Zenigata wheezed, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at what Lupin was doing. "What the hell."

Lupin sat back on his heels, digging into his pocket. "Can't have you tapping out before the main event," he said with a cheeky grin, producing a small bottle of lube.

Even with his brain addled with lust, Zenigata quickly connected the dots. _If Lupin already had that handy…_ "You planned this," he said, narrowing his eyes. "You didn't 'just happen' to run into me."

Lupin shrugged. "Looks like the jig is up," he said, not sounding especially sorry. "I just figured you might not want to be alone tonight."

More dots. Zenigata realized the implication behind the words. "You… You know…?"

"That today's the anniversary of your divorce?" This time, Lupin looked a little sheepish, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I know."

Zenigata dropped back on the mattress, unsure of how to feel about this new information. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, you know everything about me, don't you?" Lupin crawled up the bed so he was hovering over Zenigata. "I did my own research. Fair's fair."

"But why do you _care_?" Zenigata asked, covering his eyes with one hand.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"We're enemies."

"Hm." Lupin picked up the hand over Zenigata's face. "Do you find our current position particularly enemy-like?" he asked, and pressed a kiss to the palm.

Zenigata shivered. "No."

Lupin pressed another kiss to the soft inside of Zenigata's wrist. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," Zenigata replied, biting back a groan.

"Good." Lupin grinned. "Because neither do I." He slid back to his spot between Zenigata's legs and popped the cap on the lube open.

The reality of what Lupin was about to do finally struck Zenigata, and he half-sat up. "W-wait. I've never…"

"It's alright," Lupin said, still grinning as he slicked up his hands. "I'll take it nice and slow."

Zenigata flopped down again, closing his eyes as Lupin returned his mouth to Zenigata's cock, and pleasure washed over him like they'd never stopped. Then Lupin slipped a finger inside Zenigata, and he flinched at the unfamiliar intrusion.

"You okay, Pops?" Lupin asked, pausing.

Zenigata swallowed. "Fine," he managed. "It's just… a little odd." When Lupin didn't move, Zenigata said, "K-keep going."

As Lupin resumed his ministrations, Zenigata did his best to focus more on the feel of Lupin's mouth than his finger, until Lupin tapped something inside him that made him see stars. Lupin smirked at Zenigata's long groan. "There we go," he said. "What say we try another?"

Zenigata just whined in response, then inhaled sharply as Lupin added a second finger. His whole body shook as Lupin scissored and twisted his fingers, seeking out that spot again, adding a third finger when he thought Zenigata was ready.

Lupin swirled his tongue around the head of Zenigata's cock one last time, then pulled his fingers out and hopped off the bed. Zenigata made a plaintive sound at the loss.

"Don't worry, Pops, I'm coming right back," Lupin said as he undid his belt buckle. He shucked off his pants and boxers before climbing back onto the bed. Kneeling between Zenigata's legs, Lupin took his own cock in hand and applied lube liberally, then lined himself up with Zenigata's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"P-please," Zenigata gasped.

"I always knew you'd look good begging," Lupin said breathlessly, and Zenigata felt a rush of satisfaction at the indication that Lupin was more affected by this than he was letting on.

Then Zenigata forgot everything as Lupin slowly pushed in, twining their fingers together as he did. Lupin took his time, kissing along Zenigata's throat, lapping at the sweat beading in the hollow of it, nipping at the racing pulse. He let out a shaky sigh as he came to fully rest inside Zenigata, and paused there to give the inspector a few moments to adjust.

"Lupin," Zenigata said in a strangled tone. "Don't stop."

"Mm, so impatient," Lupin replied, releasing Zenigata's hands so he could move one of his to run through Zenigata's hair, while the other wrapped around his cock, and Zenigata moaned at the touch.

Lupin pulled out, then eased back in, gradually picking up the pace until he reached a steady rhythm, pumping Zenigata's cock in time with it. Zenigata's breath hitched with each thrust, and he grabbed desperately at the sheets just to have something to hold on to, turning his head to the side.

Lupin turned it back, and their gazes met. "I want to see your face," he whispered, his own cheeks flushed pink. "You're so expressive. I can always tell what you're thinking. It's one of the things I love about you."

Zenigata shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, the eye contact making him feel too exposed, too vulnerable, and he was afraid he might start to cry. He couldn't find his voice, even if he could have thought of some way to reply. All he managed was a cracked whimper.

"You're doing so well," Lupin continued softly, stroking Zenigata's hair. "You're so good, Pops. You deserve this." His sentences were framed by ragged pants, and for a moment the pace he'd set stuttered. "You work so hard. Work so hard for me. You deserve a break." He pressed his cheek to Zenigata's, relishing the small, broken sounds the inspector was making.

Zenigata shivered and shook, molten heat building up inside him, coiling tighter and tighter as Lupin pounded into him, until he could hardly bear it anymore. "You're so close," Lupin breathed in his ear. "I am, too." The hand in Zenigata's hair tightened. "Come for me, won't you?"

It was the faint imploring note in the last words that did Zenigata in. His orgasm crashed over him in a wave, his back arching, and he held onto Lupin like a lifeline, clenching around him. "Pops," Lupin choked out, and followed Zenigata over the edge. They rode it out together, clinging to each other so tightly they couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

Slowly, they came back to themselves, breathing heavily. Still trembling with the aftershocks, Zenigata pulled Lupin in for a short but deep kiss. "I should arrest you for this," he whispered.

"That good, huh?" Lupin replied with a cocky grin. "Let's save the cuffs for another time, though."

Zenigata felt hot desire jolt through him at the images that conjured, and then he fully registered the statement. "Another time?"

Lupin slid out of Zenigata and curled up against his side. "What, you don't want to do this again?" he asked, tracing circles on Zenigata's chest.

If he was going to be honest, Zenigata had assumed from the start this was going to be a one-time thing. With the exception of Fujiko, Lupin had never shown interest in following up on flings – at least as far as Zenigata could tell. "You do?"

"Mm, sure," Lupin said, skimming his fingers over Zenigata's belly. "I've been flirting with you for a while now, though I can't say I'm surprised you never caught on."

"I've seen you flirt," Zenigata said. "You're awful at it."

"I'm hurt."

"Anyway, I didn't think you swung that way."

Lupin made a noncommittal sound. "Guys, girls, whatever else. I'm not really picky." He swung his leg over Zenigata's waist and sat lightly on his stomach. "You're avoiding the question."

Zenigata stared upwards. "We shouldn't," he said after a moment, reluctantly.

Lupin leaned forward so he blocked Zenigata's view of the ceiling. "Why not? We're both consenting adults- ah-" He pressed a finger to Zenigata's lips when the inspector opened his mouth to reply. "Don't try to give me the enemy thing again."

"It's my _job_ to arrest you," Zenigata said once Lupin let him. "Not to mention my life goal."

"We can call the occasional truce, can't we?" Lupin saw Zenigata getting ready to object, so he said, "Come on, Pops, we've worked together before, and that's never changed anything. This is almost the same thing."

Zenigata swallowed. Lupin seemed to be able to compartmentalize everything so easily, but Zenigata's emotions were messy and hard to organize, and right now they were at war with each other. He _had_ to arrest Lupin – the man was a criminal who should be brought to justice – but he couldn't deny that how he felt about Lupin wasn't strictly professional. And now that he'd gotten a taste of _this_ , he wanted more.

Could he really have both?

"You don't have to decide right now," Lupin said, bending down to kiss Zenigata on the forehead. "Take your time." Then he climbed off Zenigata and out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Zenigata asked, sitting up as Lupin walked across the room.

Lupin stopped in front of the bathroom and turned around. "Taking a shower," he replied, leaning against the doorway, then added with a wink, "Care to join me?"

Zenigata's eyes went wide, and he figured that the moral crisis could wait until morning.


End file.
